At the Altar
by SnowyFlame
Summary: One-Shot for BlackCatNeko999. A wonderful day for a beautiful wedding. But for who? Read to find out.


**So...I need to get my ...stuff together...For BlackCatNeko999...A cute one-shot ...Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka tossed and turned in her bed, tangling herself in the velvet covers. She slowly opened her cerulean orbs and she sighed in relief. She sat up and stretched her arms, yawning at the same time. "Today is going to be amazing", she said to herself, a smile forming. Until the door was broken down. Madoka just sweatdropped at the sight.

Mei-Mei was posed, her fist to the where she had broken down the door.

Sophie and Hikaru were behind her smiling.

Madoka didn't say anything. "So...you guys have heard of knocking right?", she asked, a laugh escaping her lips.

Hikaru walked to the bathroom to get the bath ready. Mei-Mei and Sophie walked into the room and pulled Madoka out of bed.

"No time to argue about your door. We have to get you ready!", Sophie told her, as she started to pull on Madoka's nightgown.

"HEY! What the heck?! I can do this by myself!", Madoka struggled out her grasp.

Sophie smiled.

"Oh come on. You have a good body. No point in hiding it", Sophie said, pulling on it.

"Guys..I know you're excited...But please..Let me do this myself", Madoka pleaded. Sophie, Mei-Mei, and Hikaru sighed but nodded.

"Okay", they said as they walked out of the room.

Madoka yawned and walked into the bathroom. It was the day. She smiled softly and sat on the bed. It all went by so fast. One day she was helping her friends in Bey-blades and now...she was an adult, still with the same love for beys as when she was young.

She rose and strolled into the bathroom, closing the door after she was in.

She placed the nightgown on the side and slowly got in the already prepared bathtub.

She sighed in relief as she let the water relax her muscles.

"I could stay in here for hours", she slowly began to drop her eyelids. CRASH!

Her eyes went wide when she saw the girls once again. "Are you freaking kidding me!", Madoka screamed.

"You were taking too long!", Sophie complained.

"Only a few minutes have passed!".

Mei-Mei sighed and whistled. All girls covered their ears. "What?", Sophie asked.

"We only have a few hours!".

"And that is why I came to fix this mess you made", a smooth voice entered the conversation. The girls turned to see Reji. "Why you? This is supposed to be done by us", Hikaru motioned to the three of them.

"Well, cause I know her better and you guys are going to be late for your own dressings", Reji pointed out.

"Has anyone forgotten I'm in the shower?", Madoka asked. "Madoka, calm down. You have a good body, no point in hiding that", Reji said, earning a HA! from Spohie. "Now..Go and get ready", Reji said, pushing the three out of the room.

"Thank you", Madoka said to him once he returned. "Just take your shower", he said, in a very slightly cold manner as he walked out of the room.

Madoka, hurt by his tone of voice, only nodded and continued to take her bath.

_Minutes later_

Madoka wore a regular shirt and she sat on the chair by her dresser. The dress was already placed on her bed so that she could put it on.

She sighed and changed into the dress.

It was simple with only a few designs. The straps were like snowflakes piled together to hold the dress. On the chest area, also simple snowflake like dessings to add a a touch of innocence.

Overall the dress, a purely white color and reaching the floor was like a dream come true.

A knock was heard at the door and Reji came in carrying hair accessories.

Madoka sat down again and Reji began to comb her hair.

They sat in silence, not knowing what to say. After a little, Reji pulled out the curler and began with small curls at the back of her hair.

He then proceeded to gather them in a small back sideways ponytail, with small curls hanging out.

He turned her to face him and he straighten her bangs, hiding them behind her ear.

"Reji?", she broke the unwanted silence.

"What?", he repsonded rudely.

"Are you...Okay?", she asked, her ocean orbs filled with concern.

Reji just stared at her with a pokerface. "You need a little more", he said. He rose and walked out the room, returning a few minutes later with floral decor.

He added them to her hair. "I just don't like to say goodbye. You're off to a new life", he said. Madoka rose and pulled him into a hug.

"Reji..I love you. You're like the brother I never had.", she told him, tears swellin up. Reji just smiled and wiped them away. "Come on. Let's go".

_Hours Later_

Kyouya stood at the altar, nervous. Ryuuga patted his back. "Calm down. It's going to go perfect", he assured his friend.

Kyouya just nodded and smiled slightly.

Ginga glomped Kyouya. "You're growing up to be a fine guy! I'm gonna miss you!", Ginga shouted, tears streaming down his face.

The two just sweatdropped.

"Looks like everyone is here", Tsubasa said, Yuu just behind him. "This is gonna be good!", he chuckled.

Suddenly music began to play. Everyone ran to their seats. Kyouya took in a deep breath and turned to see the most beautiful woman he laid eye on.

Madoka walked with Reji, arm in arm, to the altar. The crystal veil covered her but you could see the warm smile on her face. Hikaru, Mei-Mei and Sophie stood at the front as her bridesmaids.

Benkei stood on Kyouya's side as his best man.

The two finally made it to the altar and Reji let her go, one last hand in hand. He stroked her head and nodded to Kyouya, who gently grabbed her hand.

The priest started with the speech.

"You look beautiful", Kyouya whispered to her. Madoka blushed. "Not bad yourself", she whispered back.

"Yeah..It was pretty messy. They..um..Kidnapped me", he chuckled softly. Madoka smiled.

"Do you accept her as your lawful wedded wife?", he asked Kyouya.

"I do".

"And do you accept him as your lawful wedded husband?", he turned to Madoka.

"I do".

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride", he smiled.

Kyouya lifted the veil and wrapped an arm around her, twirling her and dipping her into a kiss. Everyone cheered. "AFTERPARTYY!", Ginga shouted along with Masamune and Yuu.

_Later_

Tables were beautifully decorated with silky veils and stunning flower filled vases.

People were dancing and having fun, laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!", Tsubasa spoke in the microphone. Everyone paused. "If you could all sit down and relax, we have prepared a little video before the love birds fly off to their honeymoon", he said, walking to a monitor and pressing play.

On the screen, Ginga appeared. "Hey. Kyouya is about to propose to Madoka and he doesnt know we are going to record it", he giggled.

The camera then pointed to Kyouya who was talking to Madoka, both sitting on a bench. "Shhh..be quiet", Ginga's voice whispered.

Yuu and Masamune's voices along with others were heard. Kyouya was then seen, kneeling to the ground, Madoka covering her mouth with her hands.

"What he also doesn't know is that we hired a guy in a gorilla suit to tackle him", Ginga laughed.

The camera showed Madoka nodding her head and was about to hug Kyouya but was then takcled to the ground by a man in a gorilla suit.

People watching the video gasped and others laughed.

"Hey Ginga", Kyouya walked over to him. "Hehe..Yeah?", Ginga laughed nervously. "Come..I just want to talk", he said. "Okay..but first put away that chainsaw"The video went on with pictures of the couple and some pictures of Ginga kissing a burger. Not that good.

The party soon ended with goodbyes to be said. "Madoka!", Yuu glomped her waist. "Take me on your honeymoon!", he cried.

Madoka laughed. "Sorry..But maybe next time..we'll get together again", she patted his head. The girls pulled her into a big hug. "Here's your gift", Sophie handed her a bag. Madoka's smile disappeared when she looked inside of it.

"Be safe", Sophie and the girls winked and giggled.

Madoka turned to see Kyouya being tackled once again and almost getting crushed by Benkei, who was crying and shouting "I'm gonna miss you" as well as the other boys.

Reji pulled Madoka into an embrace.

"I'm going to miss you", she told him. "Me too". Kyouya walked over to her. "Ready?", he asked. Madoka nodded.

"Take care of her. Or I'll send you to the burning depths of hell", Reji told him calmly. Kyouya just nodded, keeping his cool cover.

The two hopped in the car and drove away.

"I love you", Madoka said, leaning in for a kiss. "I love you too", Kyouya said, letting his cool cover break and letting a blush settle in as he leaned in, letting their lips touch.

** sites/default/files/media/wedding-hairstyle1_hair-and-makeup-by-steph_ **

** /how-to-design-wedding-dress/**

**I hope you liked it..I feel like I messed it up... And right above are the links to view the dress and hairstyle ... Hope you like it Neko-Chan :)  
**

**Bye and Review!**


End file.
